Gracias por todo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Palabras de Vegeta a su esposa ya fallecida.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Este fic va dedicado a mi gran amiga Marilu Moreno, que hace poco paso un mal rato. Espero que este regalo te guste amiga. Y aunque todavia falta un poquito, feliz cumple! como la vegetariana acerrima que eres espero que te guste este humilde regalo ^^

Y por supuesto ojala les guste tb a ustedes, estimadas lectoras :)

* * *

_**Gracias por todo**_

* * *

Emulando a mi alma, el día está oscuro y sombrío. La lluvia cae intensamente, pero por supuesto no me importa en lo más mínimo a pesar de la fuerza que despliega. La ferocidad del invierno terrícola es basura en comparación al de otros planetas.

No sabes toda la falta que me haces. No sabes todo lo que te extraño, maldita mujer. No sabes todas las ganas de llorar que siento cada puto día.

Un amanecer sin ti es la peor sensación del mundo. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría llorar y desahogar todo este dolor que me oprime el pecho con fiereza. Pero ya te lo debes imaginar, ¿verdad? Mi condenado orgullo no me abandona. Sé que puedo estar mal, pero así nací y así moriré. Orgulloso hasta la médula.

Caminando hacia el frío aposento que ahora ocupas, no sé que significado tienen estas flores ridículas que te llevo pero sé que eran tus favoritas. Y mientras tenga vida te las seguiré trayendo.

Toda mi existencia estuve solo. Nunca pude confiar en nadie. Y la soledad es una mochila muy difícil de cargar. Pero cuando mi alma parecía perdida en un mar de odio y maldad, hubo una persona que me dio una oportunidad. Una persona que a pesar de todos los problemas, que a pesar de toda la tristeza que yo le causaría, nunca me abandonó.

Siempre estuviste conmigo, amándome incondicionalmente. Creyendo que yo si podía cambiar, a pesar de las incontables pruebas que siempre di de lo contrario. Tú, mujer, me diste la oportunidad de ser feliz. De tener una verdadera felicidad. No esa alegría vacía de conquista y destrucción que lo único que hacía era aumentar aún más mi soledad.

Gracias a ti tengo dos hijos hermosos. Un tarado y una vanidosa mimada, pero que a pesar de sus defectos amo con todo mi corazón. Así como tú también me amaste a pesar de todos mis defectos. Y no temo decirlo, pues después de tanto vivir en la Tierra se me pegaron un poco estas cursilerías de los estúpidos humanos.

Siempre pensé que yo moriría primero, pues así debía ser. El hombre debe morir primero. Eso es lo natural. Pero la vida me jugó sucio y me quitó inesperadamente a la persona que cambió mi vida. La persona que tanto amaba. Y ahora vivo con un sempiterno dolor incrustado en el pecho.

Tengo tan clara tu voz en mi mente. Tan nítida tu sonrisa. Tu forma de amarme. Tus regaños, tus quejas, tus agudos gritos que me desquiciaban hasta el colmo... pero por sobre todas esas cosas, tengo claro todo el amor que me entregabas cada día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que me enseñaste no me diste lo que más necesito en este momento... no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti.

Siento como mis malditos ojos se humedecen, pero me niego a llorar. Soy un saiyajin de raza pura, un guerrero de clase alta. El príncipe de los saiyajins.

Pero a pesar del título que tanto me enorgullece, una rebelde lágrima se resbala por mi mejilla. Maldita sea. Como odio sentir este dolor. A veces me dan ganas de maldecir a la vida, a Kamisama, al puto planeta entero. Pero no lo hago porque gracias a ti aprendí a apreciar este mundo a pesar de las desgracias que hay en él. Porque aún con ellas, este mundo me ha dado felicidad.

Y para qué decir cuanto te extraño si ya debes saberlo. Extraño nuestras peleas, nuestros gritos, nuestras acaloradas discusiones. También esas fogosas reconciliaciones. ¿Las recuerdas verdad? Como no recordarlas, si te hacía gozar como una loca. Cuanto me gustaría escuchar una vez más tu rebeldía en mis oídos, tanto en la vida como en la cama. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al recordar eso. Como te gustaba llevarme la contraria, ¿verdad mujer estúpida?

Un sentido suspiro surge desde mi pecho. Me duele tanto ver esta fría lápida en vez de verte a ti, aquí, conmigo. Amándonos como siempre lo hicimos. Me duele tanto no tenerte a mi lado, Bulma. Me destroza el alma hasta el último cimiento que la compone.

Tú me diste un corazón, con el cual pude aprender lo que eran los sentimientos. Pero al dármelo también me diste la capacidad de sufrir como lo haría un débil y patético humano. Muchas veces, atrás en el tiempo, pensé que tener sentimientos era una gran mierda. Gracias a ellos sufres, gracias a ellos formas lazos que se rompen. Gracias a tener un corazón siento este inmenso dolor con tu partida, atormentándome cada maldita noche y cada maldito amanecer. Masacrándome cada día que me levanto. Nunca pensé que superar tu muerte me sería tan difícil. Es entonces cuando reflexiono, ¿no sería mejor no haber tenido sentimientos? ¿No sería mejor no haber conocido el amor? Pero ni siquiera tengo que pensar la respuesta... porque la sé muy bien. Aunque tuviera que sufrir mil veces este dolor nuevamente, lo volvería a vivir sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Porque gracias al corazón que tú me diste aprendí lo más importante que podía conocer en esta vida... aprendí lo que era amar.

Con tu sonrisa incrustada en mi mente, me inclinó para dejarte estas rosas azules en tu lecho, como una pequeña muestra de todo lo que sentí, siento y seguiré sintiendo por ti. No te olvido y nunca te olvidaré, mujer testaruda, porque tú fuiste quien me permitió conocer el amor. Tú fuiste la persona que me enseñó a sentir. La única persona que me dio su total confianza y afecto cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. La única persona que vio que yo si podía cambiar.

Fuiste mi corazón cuando no tenía ninguno. Fuiste mi compañía en la soledad y mi alivio en el dolor. Fuiste el amor en una vida llena de odio.

Tú fuiste mi salvación.

Por todo eso y más, gracias mujer. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo.

Y esto que te diré debí decírtelo más veces que esa única ocasión en que lo hice a través de tantos años... sé que siempre lo supiste pero te lo vuelvo a repetir aquí, con la genuina esperanza que me estés viendo desde el cielo: Te amo y siempre te amaré, Bulma.

Gracias por todo.


End file.
